Lone Wolf (YoonGi)
by larathx
Summary: "¿Por qué le haces esto? Sabes que no es justo y que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados." "Es la única solución. Yo le advertí que no se acercara a mí." "Eso no es excusa para tratarla de esa forma." "Ella decidió meterse bajo mi piel y, por lo tanto, debe atenerse a las consecuencias."
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO ➀

Turno de noche.

Odio los malditos turnos de noche.

Y sobre todo, si los tengo que hacer por alguien. A veces, pienso que debería aprender a decir que no. Pero cuando se trata de Olivia, eso es prácticamente imposible.

Me ha pedido que la cubra esta noche ya que tenía que encontrarse con alguien muy importante. Y sé perfectamente quién es ese "alguien muy importante". Un chico.

He estado pisando el suelo de este hospital desde las cuatro de esta tarde, y no he podido parar debido a las horas extra que decidí hacer. Ahora gracias a mi amiga y compañera, voy a seguir deambulando por estos pasillos blancos y deprimentes hasta las dos de la mañana. No estoy diciendo que no me guste mi trabajo, de hecho desde pequeña siempre quise ser auxiliar de enfermería, pero pasar aquí demasiadas horas cansarían a cualquiera. Además, decorar estos túneles un poco no haría ningún mal a nadie.

Solo me quedaba una habitación por organizar y comprobar antes de poder irme a casa, la de Alfred. En cuanto entré en el cuarto, el viejo me saludó y empezó a mirarme de arriba a abajo. No le di mucha importancia porque siempre lo hace cuando yo o mis compañeras pasamos por aquí, así que me dispuse a cambiar el suero cuando empezó a hablar.

− ¿Dónde está Olivia? ¿No tenía ella el turno de noche hoy? − preguntó mirando como mis manos quitaban la bolsa de plástico del atril del que se sostenía.

− ¿Se sabe nuestros horarios de memoria? − inquirí mirándolo con una ceja levantada. − No ha podido quedarse porque tenía un "asunto" que resolver. − dije exagerando la palabra asunto.

− Oh, entonces esta noche va a dormir en una cama más cómoda que la mía. − dijo el anciano, refiriéndose a la camilla en la que estaba sentado, levantando y subiendo las cejas a modo de insinuación a la vez que bebía un poco de agua. De la nada empezó a toser y casi se ahoga.

− Eso le pasa por decir esas cosas. Y sí, seguro que se está divirtiendo más que yo. − solté una risa ahogada y terminé de colocar el suero y las mantas en la mesa cerca de la cama de hospital sobre la que Alfred descansaba. − Y usted debería irse a dormir ya, que mañana tienen que realizarle bastantes pruebas.

− No eres divertida, Kayla. − me sonrió una última vez para después acostarse por completo y cerrar los ojos.

Salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hasta los vestuarios para cambiarme, recoger mis cosas y acabar por fin con este interminable día. Los autobuses solo pasan por esta zona del pueblo hasta las once de la noche, lo que significa que voy a tener que seguir arrastrando mis pies sobre el asfalto durante unos 30 minutos más. Suspiré.

"Mañana voy a tener una pequeña charla con Olivia sobre esto."

El aire fresco de la calle me ayudó a despejarme un poco, pero todavía estaba enfadada. No es la primera vez que me hace esto. De hecho, siempre me digo que la próxima vez que me pida algo así le diré que no puedo quedarme, pero siempre consigue persuadirme y termino aceptando.

Estoy más enojada conmigo misma por el simple hecho de que siempre cedo ante todo y me resulta complicado negarme. Espero que pueda cambiar en ese aspecto con el tiempo.

Cuando llegué a casa, dejé mi bolsa con la ropa del hospital en el suelo de la entrada y colgué la chaqueta en el perchero situado al lado de la cómoda del ancho y corto pasillo. Encendí las luces y fui directa a mi habitación para ducharme y ponerme algo más cómodo para ir a dormir.

Antes de acostarme, bajé a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua y me quedé mirando por la ventana por unos minutos.

Cuando decidí comprar este lugar, al principio no estaba muy segura ya que pensaba que estaba demasiado lejos del centro y muy cerca del profundo bosque que rodea una parte del pueblo, pero acabé acostumbrándome y es muchísimo mejor que vivir cerca de todos esos sonidos típicos del centro de una ciudad. Salir a pasear por el bosque es algo que me gusta, me relaja y me ayuda a pensar, aunque hacerlo por la noche no es algo muy inteligente.

Los ataques de lobos y osos son comunes en esta zona, o por lo menos lo eran hasta hace poco. Desde que me mudé, no he escuchado nada acerca de animales salvajes actuando de forma agresiva. Obviamente se pueden escuchar lobos aullando y otros animales correteando por el bosque, pero jamás se han atrevido a acercarse a mi casa, ni siquiera al pequeño porche que hay en la parte de atrás. Por lo que no es un tema que me preocupe demasiado, aunque siempre debo estar atenta en caso de que a alguno le pique la curiosidad y venga a visitarme.

Dejé mi vaso de agua en el fregadero y cuando me dispongo a darme la vuelta mis ojos apenas captan el movimiento. Una sombra sale de un arbusto que hay cerca de los árboles de mi casa y corre rápidamente hacia el interior del nido de troncos. Por un momento, estoy bastante asustada a la vez que sorprendida. Es la primera vez que pasa algo así. Lo único que conseguí ver fue un reflejo blanco huyendo a toda velocidad. Probablemente sería un conejo o mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. Después de todo estaba demasiado cansada.

La música de mi teléfono empezó a sonar en el momento en que me metí en mi cama. Acerqué mi mano a la mesita en la que estaba y miré el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Era mi padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres a estas horas, papá? - pregunté molesta a la vez que bostezaba, aunque realmente estaba feliz porque me hubiese llamado.

\- Buenas noches a ti también, Kayla. - me contestó, seguramente sonriendo de forma burlona - Solo llamaba para comprobar qué tal estabas. ¿Todo bien con el trabajo?

\- ¿Llamas a la gente a las dos y media de la mañana para preguntarles como están y por su trabajo? No creo que hayas hecho muchos amigos allí con esa estrategia. - bromeé soltando una pequeña risa poniéndome más cómoda en la cama y preparándome para soltarle todo lo que había pasado hoy. - Ya sabes que en el trabajo todo va estupendamente. Bueno... Excepto en lo que respecta a Olivia. - resoplé tras mencionar el nombre de mi amiga.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? - soltó una carcajada. Mi padre la conocía también demasiado bien, ya que le hablaba mucho de ella y de sus andadas.

\- Mmm... Pues ya sabes lo típico, me deja a mí su trabajo y se va a jugar a las cartas con un ludópata. - dije irónicamente mirándome la mano que tenía en ese momento libre.

\- Espero que no sea un sujeto peligroso - mencionó siguiéndome el juego.

\- Créeme, es de todo menos peligroso. - le informé y terminamos los dos riéndonos. Cuando paramos, me acordé de su trabajo allí y cómo se estuvo quejando la última vez que me llamó. - ¿Y cómo va todo por allí? ¿Te has acostumbrado ya al curro?

\- Todo va de lujo por aquí. Me ha venido bastante bien esto del cambio de aires, aunque la vecina sigue siendo un gran problema. - me confesó suspirando y probablemente poniendo sus ojos en blanco, un gesto muy típico que siempre hacía cuando vivíamos los dos juntos y yo le molestaba para jugar.

\- ¿La mujer china que escucha heavy metal y pega saltos por la noche? A mí me parece una señora muy divertida. - me burlé de él mientras colocaba las sábanas de la cama sobre mi regazo.

\- Eso lo dices porque no vives aquí, pero si la tuvieses como inquilina en casa, no te haría tanta gracia. - se volvió a reír y escuché como abría una puerta a través del teléfono, seguramente la de su habitación. - Bueno, veo que estás estupendamente y no tienes problemas, así que ya he cumplido mi misión semanal como padre. Ahora tengo que irme, mañana tengo turno a las siete y va a ser bastante largo.

\- Más largo que el que he tenido yo esta noche no creo que sea. - me volví a burlar y soltó una pequeña risa. - Yo también me voy a dormir. Estoy reventada. Menos mal que mañana tengo el día libre. - presumí canturreando la palabra libre.

\- Maldita suerte la tuya. - refunfuñó. - Ya sabes que si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. Te quiero. Adiós. - se despidió mandándome besos por el dispositivo pegado a mi oreja.

\- Yo también te quiero. Adiós. - colgué y dejé el teléfono encima de la mesita.

Hablar con mi padre me ayuda mucho, sobre todo cuando estoy en problemas, deprimida o necesito charlar con alguien. Además, sé que puedo confiar en él, y en Olivia. Ella es como una hermana para mí. Son las personas más importantes de mi vida y si las perdiera no sé que haría. En cuanto a mi madre, creo que es mejor no mencionarla, es algo que todavía le molesta a mi padre bastante.

Coloqué la almohada debajo de mi cabeza y pasé las sábanas por encima de mí. En cuanto mi cuerpo se relajó y sintió la suavidad de la tela del colchón, me dormí.


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta mañana me he levantado de mejor humor además de tarde, he recogido algunas de las cosas que dejé ayer repartidas por la entrada debido a mi falta de energía, y me he puesto rápidamente lo primero que he encontrado en mi armario, a la vez que maldecía e insultaba a todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino ya que llegaba tarde a nuestro encuentro.

He quedado con Olivia en una cafetería situada cerca del vecindario en el que vivo para hablar con ella sobre lo que ocurrió ayer, y para que me cuente qué pasó con ese chico importante y guapo del que tanto me habló.

Mientras voy caminado, me viene a la mente lo que sucedió el día anterior con el arbusto cercano a mi casa. Es algo a lo que no le di mucha importancia en ese momento, pero ahora mismo estoy un poco molesta. ¿Y si no fue un conejo? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de la casa? ¿Qué estaba buscando o de qué se estaba escondiendo? Más preguntas como éstas dan vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que giro una de las esquinas de la calle y me encuentro a Olivia en el establecimiento sentada y "charlando" con uno de los camareros.

No voy a negarlo, es una chica muy atractiva y también tiene su encanto. Sus ojos verdes y su piel morena son lo que más llama la atención a la gente, además de su pelo castaño y liso cortado sobre los hombros. El problema es, que es demasiado directa y sincera la mayoría de las veces, aunque tiene un gran corazón y se preocupa mucho por la gente más cercana a ella. No le gusta verse envuelta en problemas ni en ningún tipo de relación con los chicos, pero eso no significa que no quede con ellos.

Me acerqué a la mesa en la que está sentada. Cuando me ve, se levanta y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla para después volverse a sentar. Una vez que las dos estamos cómodas y servidas con nuestro café y nuestra bandeja llena de calorías, unos dónuts, comenzamos con nuestro diálogo.

\- Que sepas que me voy a vengar por lo de ayer. - le dije a mi amiga mirándola con mala cara al mismo tiempo que ella me observaba inocentemente.

\- Oh, vamos, seguro que tampoco fue para tanto. - me replicó dando un sorbo de su café para después mirarme con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos, que mostraban lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con este tema de conversación. - ¿Qué tal con Alfred? Es un señor muy divertido, cariñoso, y un caballero de los que ya no quedan. - me dijo intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

\- Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a ti. - la fulminé con la mirada. - Me preguntó dónde estabas. Te echaba de menos y se le notaba mucho. - anuncié sonriendo y dándole un bocado a uno de los dónuts. - Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue con tu adonis? - pregunté levantando las cejas.

\- Uf, creo que es mejor si no hablamos de él. - resopló e intentó cambiar de tema, pero me quedé mirándola esperando a que explicase qué problema tuvieron. - Es un buen compañero de conversación... y de copas. Pero la sorpresa que me dio después no fue de mi agrado. - hizo una mueca de disgusto y la interrumpí antes de que siguiera explicando.

\- ¿Malo en la cama? - la miré fijamente a los ojos para encontrar la respuesta, ya que tardó en responder.

\- Peor. Fetichista. - dio otro sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Pies? - sugerí riéndome para mis adentros mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Dolor. - empezamos a reírnos. Casi me ahogo con el bollo redondo que estaba devorando.

\- Entonces, ¿no pasó nada? - levanté una ceja.

\- Bingo. Me fui a casa y me quedé dormida en cuanto me tumbé en la cama. - esta vez, fue su turno para coger uno de los dulces de la bandeja.

\- Así que te cubrí para nada. - bufé. Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo ella estaría enterrada. - Ayer llamó mi padre para preguntar cómo estaba, y me dijo que seguía con el problema de la vecina.

\- ¿La china metalera? - preguntó riéndose. Afirmé moviendo mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que terminaba mi café.

En un segundo, Olivia se puso seria e incómoda, preparándose para realizar la siguiente pregunta. Ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

\- ¿Sabes algo de... tu madre? - me miró a los ojos hablando con cautela, ya que sabía cómo me afectaba este tema a veces. Normalmente, es un tema que me es indiferente, pero ha habido gente que lo ha utilizado en mi contra y me ha perjudicado bastante.

\- Nada... Desde que se fue no volvimos a saber de ella, ya lo sabes. Si no llamó después de eso, no creo que lo vaya a hacer ahora. - respondí sonriendo, haciéndole saber que no debía preocuparse por eso.

Mi madre no es una persona de la que solamos hablar mucho, además de porque no sabemos nada de ella, también es debido a que el tema entristece y enfurece mucho a mi padre, a pesar de que han pasado seis años.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía catorce años y fue por varias razones. Solían discutir mucho y hubo una época en la que mi madre se apoyaba en el alcohol para poder, según ella, aguantarlo. A eso se le añade como mi madre le fue infiel con uno de los hombres del vecindario en el que vivíamos en ese momento. Yo era joven y pensaba que en algún momento se arreglaría, que no duraría mucho, de lo único que me preocupaba eran mis amigos y estudiar, hasta que llegaron los papeles a los que tanto miedo le tenía mi padre. Esa noche no pude dormir escuchando como intentaba esconder su tristeza subiendo el volumen de la televisión.

Jamás me sentí culpable por lo que pasó. Mi padre me dijo que nunca lo hiciera, que no tenía nada que ver en esos temas de adultos. Pero, ahora comprendo cómo se sintió y por qué lloraba de tal forma esa noche. La quería demasiado y no se esperó aquello de ella.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, llamamos al camarero y pagamos. Nos levantamos y nos despedimos volviendo cada una a sus respectivas casas.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando me fijé en el reloj de la cocina una vez que terminé de lavar el uniforme del trabajo, y de recoger y limpiar un poco la vivienda. Me puse a buscar algo para cocinar, pues tenía bastante hambre. Limpiar siempre me da hambre. Encontré un poco de pollo y ensalada que sobraron de la otra noche y, cuando metí la carne en el microondas, escuché un ruido en el porche de la parte de atrás de la casa.

Caminé hacia la puerta sigilosamente y me asomé para ver qué es lo que había sonado. O más bien caído. Encontré una de las macetas tirada en el suelo y el recipiente hecho pedazos. Unos metros más lejos de la maceta, el culpable de este desastre masticaba otra de mis plantas que se había convertido en su almuerzo. Un conejo blanco con manchas de color café en su espalda y cola, era el culpable de la ansiedad que estaba viviendo hasta ahora, desde lo que pasó con el arbusto.

"Así que solo era un conejo. Ya puedo estar tranquila."

\- Debo informarte, amigo mío, de que mis plantas no son trozos de lechuga de los que te puedes alimentar. - sonreí contemplando como el peludo y pequeño animal seguía balanceando sus mandíbulas de un lado a otro, disfrutando de su comida.

Ver al roedor comer me provocó envidia y reavivó esa sensación en mi estómago. Recogí la maceta, los restos del envase de arcilla y volví a entrar en casa para, por fin, disfrutar de mis sobras.

Terminé mi almuerzo, lavé los platos en el fregadero de la cocina, pegado a la gran ventana que mira hacia el bosque, y me senté en el sofá del gran salón rodeado de madera tanto en el suelo, como en las paredes y el techo. Eso le daba un aspecto rústico y hogareño, cosa que a mi me encantaba. Frente a mí, se situaba una televisión con una pantalla no muy grande, pero que se veía bastante bien, y debajo de ésta, una chimenea que siempre me ayudaba a entrar en calor en los fríos días de invierno.

Me eché por encima una de las mantas que mantengo en el baúl de la esquina de la sala y cogí el libro que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesita de café al lado del mueble sobre el que me sentaba. Una vez acomodada, comencé con mi rutina de lectura. Era un libro bastante viejo, de esos que lees una y otra vez porque te gusta y su historia nunca aburre. Típica historia de romance, pero con toques de novela policíaca, lo cual la hacía menos pesada.

Cuando me giré para cambiar la postura de mi cuerpo, la cual ya me resultaba incómoda, por la ventana vi como la nieve caía sobre los árboles y la oscura tierra del suelo, sin ese verde que la solía cubrir en verano. Ya era hora de que nevara. Estamos en pleno invierno y se estaba retrasando bastante. Para algunos de los habitantes del pueblo será una mala señal ya que cuando se acumule, les resultará complicado moverse de un sitio a otro, pero yo lo encuentro fascinante. Me recuerda a mi niñez, cuando salía a jugar con mis amigos o con mis padres y hacíamos ángeles en la nieve o simplemente nos lanzábamos bolas hechas con el frío material para fastidiarnos los unos a los otros. Este pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

"Esos sí que eran buenos momentos."

Me quedé un momento observando la danza de esos copos a través de la ventana y luego volví a enfocarme en mi libro.

Dejé el tomo sobre la mesita, me levanté del cómodo sofá de color marrón y caminé hasta la entrada. Me puse mi abrigo color café, mi bufanda de lana blanca acompañada de un gorro de un tono más oscuro que el del abrigo y salí a disfrutar de un agradable paseo por la arboleda. Todavía no oscurecía y tenía que aprovechar.

Eran las cinco y media cuando andaba perdida entre los árboles, sin ningún destino marcado. Me encanta pasear por esta zona, aunque por la noche sea peligroso y dé un poco de miedo, me ayuda a pensar y a relajarme. Por el día es un lugar en el que podría pasar horas caminando. Esta vez, la nieve caída le daba un aspecto frágil y puro, engañando a todo al que entraba, haciéndole pensar que ningún tipo de peligro podría estar acechando. Yo siempre estoy atenta a cualquier sonido, pero hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada extraño.

Estaba entrando en un claro del bosque que acababa de encontrar cuando, apenas a unos pasos de tocar el círculo de luz que lo bañaba, tropecé con una de las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían del terreno tirándome de lleno al suelo.

\- Mierda. - fue lo único que salió de mis labios en cuanto mis manos, sin protección alguna, entraron en contacto con el frío y blanco suelo intentando detener el impacto de mi cara contra la superficie. - Joder... Está helada.

"La nieve está helada. Una observación muy inteligente de tu parte, Kayla."

Me quedé echada sobre la gélida capa blanca durante unos segundos, suspirando, y cuando me puse sobre mis rodillas para levantarme, al alzar la cabeza, me encontré a corta distancia de unos enormes ojos azules que me miraban fijamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Azul.

Ese color frío que en este mismo momento pertenecía a dos ojos enormes que me observaban fijamente con cautela, pero sin miedo.

Era como si pudiesen ver a través de mí.

Su mirada mostraba calma por lo que no me sentí amenazada, pero algo en sus pupilas, un brillo peligroso, me decía que no confiara demasiado.

El dueño de esos hermosos ojos era un gran lobo que permanecía de pie justo delante de mí. Su grueso pelaje era blanco y casi podía camuflarse con el paisaje que nos rodeaba. Su nariz negra se movía ligeramente debido a su respiración, y sus orejas levantadas y tensas mostraban que solo estaba alerta y no tenía intenciones de atacarme, pero lo haría sin ninguna duda si se sintiera amenazado.

Hipnotizada, no podía parar de mirarlo. Cualquier persona habría salido corriendo para poder protegerse o gritado por ayuda, pero estaba paralizada. Tenía miedo, pero mis piernas no me hacían caso. Mi cerebro se centraba más en esa rara conexión que estaba ocurriendo entre la gran bestia y yo.

El can tampoco se movía de su posición, cosa que aliviaba un poco mi nerviosismo. Realmente era un animal precioso, pero eso no significaba que no me pudiera hacer pedazos en cuanto me moviese. Ante ese pensamiento, empecé a respirar más rápido y traté de arrastrarme con el fin de alejarme un poco y tener la oportunidad de escapar. Todo esto, mientras seguíamos con nuestras miradas conectadas.

Nos quedamos por unos minutos así, hasta que un movimiento a mi espalda hizo que mirase hacia atrás. La rama de uno de los árboles que había detrás de mí se sacudió, provocando un poco de ruido. Probablemente, algún pájaro decidió alzar el vuelo justo en ese instante.

Cuando volví a girar mi cabeza para volver a encontrarme con el lobo, para mi sorpresa ya no estaba allí. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera había huellas. ¿Cómo puede un animal tan grande escabullirse así de rápido sin hacer nada de ruido?

Me levanté sacudiendo la nieve de mi ropa al mismo tiempo que vigilaba en caso de que volviese a aparecer otra vez. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una especie así cara a cara y me resulta bastante raro que no haya intentado atacarme.

Estaba bastante asustada y confusa al principio y, no sé cómo, pero ha conseguido detener a tiempo un ataque de pánico con solo mirarme a los ojos. Hubo un momento en el que vi algo distinto, algo que se parecía a mí, y no estoy hablando de mi reflejo precisamente. Algo casi... Humano.

"Pero... ¿en qué tonterías estoy pensando? Era solo un lobo... Uno grande."

Una vez que salí de mi trance, caminé rápidamente en dirección a mi casa. Este lugar no es seguro y, sobre todo, después de lo que ha pasado.

Cuando atravesé la entrada y subí las escaleras, no sin antes asegurarme de que las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, entré en mi habitación y me puse algo más cómodo. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y llamé a Olivia para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y mi padre probablemente estaría ocupado.

– ¡¿Cómo?! Espera... ¿He oído bien? – cuando terminé mi narración de los hechos por segunda vez, estaba nerviosa y se puso en modo interrogatorio. – ¿Como que te has encontrado un lobo? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha atacado? ¿Por qué andas por el bosque tu SOLA sabiendo que es peligroso? – no sé por qué le gustaba su labor como enfermera, se le daría mucho mejor trabajar con el FBI.

– Te lo vuelvo a repetir. – dije riéndome pensando que a veces se parecía demasiado a mi padre. – Me he encontrado con un lobo blanco en uno de los claros de bosque, nos hemos quedado mirándonos y luego ha desaparecido. No pensaba que sería peligroso dar una vuelta, además eran las cinco y media y no había oscurecido todavía. Ni siquiera ha intentado acercarse a mí.

– ¿Estás de coña verdad? Es un puñetero lobo, y se alimenta de carne. – inquirió haciendo más hincapié en la palabra carne. Suspiró. – ¿Seguro que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y lo has soñado? – esta vez sonaba preocupada y molesta.

– La baja temperatura de la nieve que ha tocado mis manos me lo ha dejado más que claro. – dije con un tono gracioso para tranquilizar un poco a Olivia. – Estoy bien, Oli. ¿Sabes qué? No creo que vuelva, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. O no le he caído bien, o no le ha gustado mucho mi olor. – dije sonriendo, y noté como soltaba una pequeña risita a través del móvil, acompañada por otro suspiro.

– Creo que ahora me parece más simpático. Deberías ducharte más a menudo. – fue su turno para bromear y burlarse de mí. Nos reímos las dos juntas. – Aun así, quiero que me llames si ocurre algo extraño o vuelve a pasearse ese peludo "amigo tuyo" por allí.

– Claro. No te quiero acampando en el porche de mi casa como el verano pasado cuando vimos un oso cerca y decías que tu vigilarías la casa y me protegerías. – reíamos a carcajadas cuando recordamos ese momento.

– Bueno, tengo que colgar si no quiero quedarme sin presa esta noche. – canturreó. Casi podía verla moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

– ¿Otra vez? ¿A quién le has echado el ojo esta noche? – pregunté negando con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

– A un morenazo alto vestido de traje y que, por cierto, le sienta como un guante. Lo siento, te tengo que dejar, por aquí se acerca. Chao. Llámame mañana y me cuentas. – se despidió lanzándome un beso y colgó.

– Adiós. – me despedí apartando el teléfono lentamente de mi oreja y colocándolo encima de la mesita.

Deshice la cama y la preparé para acostarme. Ni siquiera bajé al primer piso para cenar, los últimos acontecimientos del día me dejaron agotada, sobre todo emocionalmente.

En mi cabeza cada vez surgían más preguntas y dudas sobre aquel lobo. Llevo mucho tiempo dando paseos por esa zona y es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. ¿Ha estado siempre ahí? Si eso es verdad, se ha estado escondiendo muy bien. ¿Por qué habrá decidido mostrarse ahora? ¿Era algún tipo de aviso para que no volviese allí? Y..., ¿por qué estaba tan tranquilo con mi presencia en su territorio?

No paraba de darle vueltas a estas preguntas. Mientras contemplaba el blanco techo de mi habitación, echada sobre el colchón con mis brazos estirados a cada lado, visualicé el aspecto del animal mentalmente. Ese precioso pelaje blanco de aspecto suave que daban ganas de acariciar durante horas. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran lo que más me intrigaba. Reflejaban el peligro que corría estando tan cerca de él, pero también podía ver angustia y dolor, como si estuviese sufriendo por culpa de algo que lo atormenta constantemente. ¿De verdad fue solo mi imaginación?

Reflexionando acerca de todo esto, llegó un momento en el que mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, así que cerré los ojos y me dormí.


End file.
